Love Story
by Abiceyn
Summary: A Blair and Chuck fanfic based on the song Love Story by Taylor Swift. Begins when they are 15, Blair has never seen Chuck before and was never dating Nate. Sort of out of character. I own neither the song nor the characters. B/C Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_We were both young when I first saw you. Close my eyes and the flashbacks start I'm standing there. On the balcony of summer air..._

Chuck Bass. How can two words make a person feel this way? As Blair Waldorf leaned back on the bench she sat on, she couldn't help but remember the first time she ever met Chuck Bass...

"So what charity is this for again?" Blair asked her parents as the limo came to a halt. She was wearing an Eleanor Waldorf original, strapless splashes of shades of grays and browns cut diagonally over layers or black tulle. It was absolutely stunning of course. "It doesn't matter what charity it is, what matters is who is going to be there seeing you wear my design!" Eleanor snapped at her. "I knew I should have given it to Serena" Eleanor mumbled. Harold gave Blair an encouraging smile as he helped her out of the limo. "You look very beautiful" he whispered in her ear. Blair smiled. In all her 15 years, no one had ever been able to cheer her up like her Daddy could. Eleanor was busy shouting in French on her phone, so Harold took Blair's arm and led her into the ballroom. The ballroom was entirely gold and ivory. Very classic. All around her swirls of color glided around the dance floor. When her father went to find her mother, Blair spotted Serena and Nate not too far away. Serena spotted her and started calling her over, smiling and waving. Serena looked gorgeous. As usual. She wore a strapless, peach-colored Dior Couture gown with a floral pattern on the bottom and top bit. The daytime to her night, Blair couldn't help thinking as she compared the two gowns. Nate stood there quietly as usual while Serena went on about how she was table dancing in Hungary a few days ago. Blair smiled and nodded when appropriate, but couldn't bother to be interested in the blonde's meaningless tales of sluttiness. They were only 15 for God's sake! She was secretly disgusted by her friend, but loved her anyway. It was then she noticed someone starring at her. He was different than the boys she usually saw at these events. He was dark and mysterious, with intense brown eyes that seemed to stare into her soul. He was also devilishly handsome. Not obviously attractive like Nate, but in a more sexy, alluring way. "Who is that?" she asked, cutting Serena off. Serena stopped and looked. "That's Chuck Bass. You probably haven't seen him because he usually can't be bothered to attend these functions. His father is Bart Bass, head of Bass industries. I can't imagine why he's here tonight. Normally he would be...occupied".

"Occupied? What do you mean?" Blair asked.

"Oh, it's really not that important. Come on; let's go see if we can get the bartender to give us some champagne". As if he would need persuading.

Blair took one last look at the mysterious Chuck Bass before following her friends.

_I see the lights see the party the ball gowns. I see you make your way through the crowd you say Hello. Little did I know..._

The swirling colors and lights were beginning to dizzy Blair. The whole thing was so routine. Serena got drunk on champagne, Blair and Nate got her into a cab, and Nate left to get high with his buddies. Leaving Blair alone. For the 3rd time that month. She just wished something would happen. As if her secret wish had been heard, she felt and hand rest on her shoulder and she whirled around. There before her, was the boy who'd been starring at her earlier, Chuck Bass. "Hello" he said. "May I have this dance?" he offered her his hand as waltz music started to play. 'You waltz?" she asked him raising an eyebrow.

He smirked. "That, and so much more". Blair took his hand and he led her out to the dance floor. "Chuck Bass by the way, in case you didn't know already".

"Blair Waldorf" she said in response.

"Oh, I know who you are" he smiled at her. The smile sent butterflies through her stomach, which was stupid she told herself, you've just met him.

When their dance was over, Harold came up and grabbed Blair's arm. "Time to go now sweetie" he said with an edge to his sweetness. "Oh Daddy, just one more dance?" she said looking at Chuck. He smiled at her. Her father frowned. "No" and he pulled her away. Blair looked back apologetically and shrugged at Chuck. Bart then approached Chuck. "Blair Waldorf, really son? I can handle those random whores you think I don't know about, but she is one of the elite. You can't touch her".

"It's not like that Father" Chuck stated firmly.

"Whatever the case, I think it's best if you stayed away from her" with that, he left Chuck alone.

"Daddy, why were you so rude to... Chuck" she said his name lovingly.

"Blair, I am going to be very clear on this. You are never to see that boy again".

Blair's head snapped towards him. "What?! No! I want to see him again! Why not?"

"There will be no further discussion on this" Harold said with finality. Blair slumped in her seat and stared out the limo window.

_That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles, and my Daddy said Stay away from Juliet! And I was crying on the staircase begging you please don't go..._

Blair sat at her vanity brushing her hair, unable to get Chuck out of her mind. She had never felt so strongly about someone in her life, not even Nate, whose attention she had been secretly trying to steer away from Serena for years. All she knew was, she wanted to be with him, but apparently, that was impossible. If it was her mother who had made the command, she would have probably ignored it. But she loved her Dad, and always wanted to please him, so she sat and stared into her reflection, trying to sort out her feelings. Just then, she heard a tapping sound on her window. She opened her window and saw Chuck Bass standing, throwing pebbles at the bottom, roses in hand. Her heart fluttered at the sight of him. She gestured to him that she would be right there. She quickly threw on a robe and snuck down the stairs to the elevator. Her parents were having a rather loud argument in the other room, so she doubt they heard the ding. When she reached the bottom, she scurried across to the door, where she saw him waiting outside. She flung herself into his arms and he held her tight. It just felt so, right to be there. "Chuck" she said after a moment. "I'm not supposed to see you. My Dad has forbidden it, but I can't stay away from you!"

He nodded in understanding. "My Father said the same thing, but I can't stay away from you either. I've never felt so strongly about a person in my life".

"Me neither" she said. "Do you want to come inside? It's cold out here".

"Do you think that would be ok?" he asked nervously.

"My parents will never notice. They're having a...discussion. A rather loud one".

He nodded. "Ok"

He put his hand on the small of her back as they made their way to the elevator. When the elevator reached Blair's penthouse, they snuck quietly up the stairs. Her parents were still going strong. She led him to her bedroom, though seemed to be a bit embarrassed about it. "This is probably our safest bet at not getting caught" she said quickly.

"Of course" he said smirking. She was adorable.

"So, tell me about yourself" she said sitting on the edge of her bead, and patted the spot beside her. He came and sat next to her.

They talked for hours, about anything and everything. She told him about Serena and Nate, and the pressures of being Queen B, and he told her about his father not caring much for him, and how he hopes to run Bass industries some day. The told each other things they had never told anyone before. When they finally came to a pause in their steady stream of conversation, he turned to her and smiled. She smiled back, and leaned in to kiss him. When their lips met, something magical happened. Fireworks went off, but it was more than that. It was the absolute perfect true loves kiss. They didn't even hear the doorknob creek. They stopped only when they heard a loud gasp. They both turned their heads to see Harold Waldorf starring at Chuck, anger in his eyes. "What the HELL are You doing with my daughter!" he then proceeded to yank Chuck up by his hair. "Daddy no!" Blair cried trying to help Chuck, but her Dad shoved her off. "Do you know who this is?!" Harold spat at her."Do you know what he does, what his reputation is?"

"What? Daddy stop let him go!"

"Oh so you don't know! You've never heard of Chuck Bass, notorious womanizer? Oh he's known all around the Upper East Side for bedding pretty much any girl who comes into his line of vision."

Blair was stunned silent for a moment. "What?"

"Yea that's right. And apparently, YOU were going to be his next victim!"

"Blair, no please, you've got it all wrong! I'm not-" Chuck tried to get out.

"Save it! You're coming with me!" Harold yanked him out of Blair's room.

"Wait, were you using me, telling me those things, just to get me to SLEEP with you!" Blair said, the heartbreak evident in her face.

"NO! I swear. What he said is true, but I promise it's like that! Blair, you're different. I told you I've never felt this way before. Please, I would never use you like that. Please believe me!"

Blair smiled a bit. "Oh Chuck, I do believe you" she put her arms around his neck, but Harold yanked him off down the stairs.

"No please!" Blair cried following them. She stopped in the middle of the staircase. "Don't go please!" she yelled. When the elevator doors closed, she sank to her knees. "Don't go" she whispered again, and she put her face in her hands and let the hot tears roll down her face.

**Hi everyone. This story has been brewing in my head for a while now. I really hope you like it. I will post the links to Blair and Serena's ball gowns soon. Reviews are simply lovely.**


	2. Chapter 2

_So I sneak out to the Garden to see you. We came quiet cause we're dead if they knew..._

2 Years Later

1:00 a.m. was the time the clock read when Blair threw back the covers and changed out of her night clothes. Since it was fall and cold at night, she decided pants would be a good idea, which was rare for her. She didn't put her shoes on until the elevator doors were safely closed, for the made an awful amount of noise, not appropriate for sneaking out.

In the cab, she felt the butterflies starting to move around in her stomach. They always did when she knew she was going to get to see him. Their visits could usually only occur once a week at the most. They passed each other at school frequently enough, but it was too risky, and Serena was suspicious enough as it was. That said, they had snuck away to some dark corner on more than one occasion. For the past two years, every Saturday night at 1:30 a.m. they would meet behind their tree at Central Park. It was the best time because the park was closed until 6:00 a.m., and Chuck had ways of getting them in. When she stepped out of the cab, she hurried around to the "alternative" entrance the man Chuck had dealt with had told them to use. She checked the time on her phone. 1:37. Dang, she was already late. She changed her quick walk to a full on sprint, until she spotted him. He held out his arms for her and she ran into him, crashing her lips into his. She put her arms around his neck and he picked her up and spun her around once. She laughed as he put her down. "You know what I was thinking?" she asked with her arms still around his neck.

"What?" he responded playfully.

"It has almost been two years since the night we first met at that charity ball" she said, smiling at the memory.

He smiled back at her. "Yea two years" he stopped and his smile faded. "And we're still here. Right where we started."

Blair stopped smiling. "Chuck, we've talked about this. As much as I would love to have our relationship go public, you know it can't be done. It is forbidden."

"Then why don't we run away together?" he asked urgently.

"Wait, what?" she asked confused.

"Blair, we can't go on like this. Sneaking around after dark, avoiding each other at school, lying to everyone that we're just not into seeing people right now! We it's not good, and I'm tired of it. If we go away, we would never have to worry about other people again. We could just…be."

"Oh Chuck" Blair breathed. "That sounds wonderful, but what about our lives here? I mean, you're going to be head of Bass Industries someday. You've wanted that forever. I mean, I don't have anything in mind really for around here, but I've wanted to go to Yale forever. It's my dream, especially now since my Dad left, I need to go there. I'll feel more connected to him".

"I only need you" Chuck said hurriedly. "I don't care about being head of Bass Industries. I could never be happy there if I didn't have you. And you could still go to Yale. We could even run to New Haven if that would make you happy. You'll finish up senior year there. And there's no reason why you couldn't see your Dad either. We could fly you to France whenever you want, since I know you don't care for your Mother that much; we won't need to worry about that"

Blair smiled sadly. "Chuck, nothing would make me happier".

"Then what's the problem?" he asked frustrated.

"Well, we don't have access to our inheritance until we're 18. I'll be 18 in a few weeks, but you have months to go still".

"And the moral of this story is…?" he asked.

"We'd be broke sweetie. Our parents would disinherit us for sure when they found out. So I'll tell you what, when you turn 18, we'll go away together, and we'll never have to think about this loathsome place again".

Chuck pondered this for a moment. "9 more months?" he finally asked.

Blair smiled. "9 more months" and kissed him with as much passion as she could muster.

XOXO

_Romeo save me they try to tell me how to feel. This love is difficult, but it's real. Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess. It's a love story baby just say yes…_

'Blair! Come down here! I need to speak with you!"

Blair cringed at her mother's voice. What could she possibly want? Was she going to give another lecture on how much weight Blair was gaining? Or how about asking her to invite Serena over to pick out some of her mother's designs? Either way, it wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation. It never was.

Blair came slowly down the stairs and stopped in front of Eleanor. "Yes mother?" she said flatly.

"Blair, would you like to explain this Gossip Girl post to me?"

Blair snorted. "Mom, you read Gossip Girl?"  
"How else am I supposed to find out your new ways of disgracing me? Read it, and explain".

Blair took the phone from her mom and read:

_Remember when our Queen B was spotted entering Central Park after hours? Turns out our seemingly good girl has been sneaking out every Saturday night to meet a certain someone. Care to guess who it is? Here's a hint: What teenager on the Upper East Side would have the money and power to keep Central Park open after hours for two certain somebodys? Who else but the famous Chuck Bass. One of our spies followed our reigning Queen of Darkness and caught the two with a lovely device we here call a camera phone. Guess we know why there was never a King to her Queen. The King would have been to busy screwing the loyal subjects. Poor Chuck. And with such bad news already this week…_

The phone was suddenly snatched from Blair's hand. She looked up to see her mom's eyes blazing at her, but her thoughts were elsewhere. "What did she mean by bad news for Chuck already this week?"

"That's what you're concerned about!" Eleanor screamed at her. "Blair, I swear if this was not just a one time thing…"

"No it was not a one time thing Mother. I love Chuck. We've been together for two years now".

"TWO YEARS!" Eleanor screamed again.

'Yes, two years" Blair said calmly. "Since the night of the charity ball".

"Oh my God" Eleanor said exasperated, rubbing her temples. She sat down on a chair. "Young lady, I knew you had that one night with him, but you have been going on for two years? Oh no, this is not acceptable. I'm listening to your father this time".

"My father? What are you talking about Mom?"

"Blair, you are going to live with your father in France. It's all been arranged."

"What! No! I'm not going!" Blair panic yelled.

"There will be no further discussion on the matter. You leave in two days." Eleanor said with finality. She started to walk away, but turned to say "Oh, and don't even think about seeing that boy again." With that, she left Blair standing on the verge of tears. Blair ran up to her room, locked the door behind her and flopped onto the bed. She let herself sob for a minute, then stopped. She whipped out her phone, deleted the un-read Gossip Girl message, and texted Chuck

_Need 2 c u. ASAP. Urgent._

She pressed "Send". She didn't get a reply for about half and hour. It read:

_Meet at my suite_

She immediately grabbed her coat and sprinted out before her mother could realize she was leaving.

XOXO

When Blair finally reached his suite, she frantically knocked on the door. It then occurred to her she had been there only twice. Once for a party, and once to just see him, but they were almost caught so that never happened again. When he opened the door, she immediately buried her face in his chest and burst into tears. She could feel him pull her into the room and close the door behind her. He slowly ran his hand up and down her back, trying to soothe her. When she got a hold of herself, she finally looked at him, and she gasped. His hair was messy and appeared to not have been washed for days. His clothes were the same ones she had seen him in 6 days ago, and also hadn't been washed. His face was blank and showed no expression. She then averted her eyes to the room around her. There were empty liquor bottles everywhere, and the place was just a dump in general. She then looked back at him. "Chuck…what…happened?" she stammered.

He narrowed his eyes and pushed her away from him as he went to sit on the bed. "If you don't know already, you're more of a conceited spoiled brat than I thought".

Blair was stunned. He had never, ever spoken to her that way before, and it worried her. "Chuck, what-" but stopped when she saw the paper sitting on the floor. She slowly bent over to pick it up. The headline read: _City Rocked by Death of Bartholomew Bass._

Blair dropped the paper and tuned to Chuck, who was glaring at her. "Chuck, I'm so sorry, I had no idea." Chuck continued to glare at her. Blair was un-sure of what to do. She had never dealt with something like this before. She cautiously went to sit next to him on the bed. He didn't move or look at her. She slowly put her hand on his shoulder. "Chuck, I really am so sorry".

Not looking at her, he said "Saturday night. In a car crash. I had no idea until the morning because they couldn't reach me. He died at the scene."

Blair was silent for a moment. She knew why they couldn't reach him that night. "Chuck, I can only try to understand what you're going through, but I want you to know, I'm here. If you ever need me."

He suddenly turned sharply towards her. "Need you? I don't need you or anybody" he stood up and stared down at her. "You have no idea what it's like. The only thing I need is him."

"Chuck I-" Blair said standing up.

"Get out Blair" he seethed.

Hurt flashed across Blair's face as she slowly made her way towards the door. Before she left, she sighed and said "I might as well tell you. I came here to say that my mom saw the Gossip Girl blast of us from Saturday night. She is sending me to France to live with my father. So, I guess this is good-bye." She hurried out the door.

Realization hit Chuck. He picked up a vase and threw it against the wall. Why did he have to treat her like that? She was the only one who had even tried to help him. And now she was going to be gone. Then something she said clicked with him. He pulled out his phone and went to the Gossip Girl website. There, on the front page was a picture of them at Central Park from Saturday night. He groaned and threw his phone at the wall. Of course. No, he couldn't let her go like this. He ran out of his suite, down the elevator, and outside to the sidewalk. The first time he had been out since Saturday he noted. He could see her up ahead on the street. He called her name and ran towards her. She stopped and turned, surprise written all over her face. When he caught up with her, he grabbed her arms and said "Please, don't go. I'm really sorry about how I acted. I'm just, hurt and upset. It'll take some time for me to get better, but please. I need you".

Blair started to hug him. When he didn't object, she held him close. "Let's go away" she whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Like we talked about. Let's go away now. We'll get through everything together."

He was silent for a moment, then sighed. "I can't Blair".

She pulled away. "What? You were the one who wanted to before".

"I know" he said with a pained expression on his face. "I still want to but, I have responsibilities here now. My father's funeral is tomorrow, there's the reading of the will. I have to be here to help with everything. Especially if he left me Bass Industries. I have to be here to get it in order".

Blair's face fell. She knew he was right. He couldn't go with her. "So, I guess this is it then" she said sadly.

He frowned. "What do you mean, this is it?"

"For us Chuck. I have to go to France, and you have to be here and run Bass Industries. I guess fate is finally getting in our way".

He put his finger under her chin and pulled her gaze up to meet his. "Never talk like that" he said firmly. "I promise you that when all this is over, we WILL be together".

"How can you be sure of that?" she asked in the same sad tone.

He gave a faint smirk. "We're Blair and Chuck. Chuck and Blair. I'll call whenever I can, and someday soon, I'll come for you, and we can be together".

"Forever?" she said with a faint smile.

He nodded. "You are my life" and with that, he kissed her on the lips, and they parted ways, not knowing how long it would be before the would see each other again.

**Yea, I know it was a bit cheesy at the end, but I had to do it. I thought it was kind of sweet actually. Let me know what you think, there will be one more chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

_I got tired of waiting. Wondering if you were ever coming around. My faith in you was fading, when I met you on the outskirts of town..._

Blair took in a deep breath, and watched the fog escape her into the cold, wintry world around her. She had already been sitting on the bench for an hour, waiting for him. It had already been 1 and a half years since she had seen him, and the past hour had been spent reminiscing on their short time together. She tried to remember what it was that had even brought her to this hard bench just outside the Paris city limits. One short phone message was all. Left from a taxi on his way to the airport no less. The fact that there was a message at all had been a surprise, for there had been no communication between them at all for the past month. Sure, for the first month or two, they talked a couple times a week, but as time wore on, those phone calls became less and less, and soon they abandoned the phone all together and went with e-mails instead. And for the last month, nothing at all. She shook her head. She should have known this would happen. _"You are my life"_ he had told her, and she foolishly believed him. Well, she was not going to be a fool for much longer, she was calling a taxi and going home.

XOXO

Oh he was so late. Blair was going to be so mad. Not only was he idiot enough to not call for 3 months, he didn't even have the courtesy to actually tell her he was coming. No, he just left a message, which she most likely did not get. Idiot. She would never want him now. The taxi all of a sudden halted in the middle of the street. "Hey, what's the holdup?" Chuck asked with annoyance.

_"__**Je ne comprends pas**__"_ The taxi driver said with a shrug.

Chuck grumbled. _"__**Pourquoi avons-nous arête?"**_he tried again.

"Ahhh" the driver said. _**"Embouteillage"**_ he said with a shrug.

Chuck growled under his breath. Traffic jam, of course! Well, the place was only a few blocks away. Chuck pulled out his wallet.

"Here, getting out"

"_**Je ne compreds pas!"**_ the driver shouted again.

_**"Garder le changement!"**_ Chuck called as he ran on down the street.

XOXO

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone, I keep waiting for you but you never come. Is this in my head, I don't know what to think. He kneels to the ground and..._

Well, the taxi should arrive in about 15 minutes. She couldn't believe she had let herself be fooled by a man who obviously didn't care enough to call her in 3 months. She wrapped her coat more tightly around her. Man it was cold, though she had always loved the snow. Just then, she heard a faint calling of her name. He rears perked up. Could it be...? No, she must have been imagining things. She sat back and sighed. She heard it again, louder this time. She turned her head to the direction it seemed to be coming from. There he was, running towards her like a mad man. The sight of him would have almost caused her to giggle if she hadn't been so amazed at his appearance. Within a minute, he was standing in front of her. She took him in. He looked the same, sans the wind blown hair and normal business suit. Only normal, because he usually preferred purple or pinstripe, or something like that. But maybe being CEO of a billion dollar company will do that to you. He gazed into her eyes. "Blair" he said softly, taking her in as well. She then snapped out of it and pushed him away. He gave her a confused look.

"3 months Chuck. 3 months, you never called!"

He looked down at the ground. "I did e-mail you..."

"Oooh, yay e-maling! And how long did that last? I have had no form of communication with you for a month Chuck!"

"Blair, I..."

"Do you know how that makes me feel Chuck? You know, if you don't want me anymore, just man up and say it because I am tired of..."

He grabbed her face and kissed her hard. She fell limp against him and he wrapped his arms around her. When they broke apart, he said "Never think that. Never could I want anyone other than you. I screwed up, big time. It was just work and everything to do with it, and being new and everything, it just got so hectic. I would come home and literally pass out on the couch. And the time difference..." he sighed. "I know those aren't excuses, but they're the reason for the mistake, and I don't if I can ever make it up to you, but I meant it when I told you you are my life. I love you Blair."

Blair was silent for a moment. "You tell me this, but I don't know if I can believe you. I mean this has been the worst year of my life; the only thing that kept me going was the knowledge that someday, you and I were going to be together. And you let me down." She let a tear escape from one of her eyes. Chuck quickly brushed it away with his thumb.

"I know" he said softly. "But I can assure you that everything I tell you is true. Blair Waldorf, you are the most stunning and beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes upon. Never, in my wildest dreams could I ever have imagined myself being with someone as smart and incredible as you. I don't deserve you Blair, and yet, somehow, we complete each other. I can't be happy without you in my life". Blair gasped as he got down on one knee. "What I suppose I'm getting at is, I love you Blair. So much. I don't think anyone has ever loved a person more than I love you. I know I've been an idiot this past year, but I will never make that mistake again". He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a little blue box. "Blair Waldorf, will you marry me?"

There was a moment of silence. "Yes!" she finally cried out, tears streaming down her face. He stood up and kissed her passionately. They both laughed as they broke apart. He then slid the ring onto her finger. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The whole thing was covered in diamonds, with one larger one in the centre, circled with many other smaller ones.

"Oh Chuck" she breathed. "It's just perfect"

He smiled. "I'm glad. Now, why don't we get out of here?"

"I think that's a good idea" she smiled. And off they went.

XOXO

"Happy anniversary" he whispered in her ear. She turned slowly to smile at him.

"50 years is long time" she said.

"Yes it is" he said smiling. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "And I've loved every minute of it".

She chuckled. "I guess we can be glad our parents made us go to charity balls when we were younger"

He smirked as he led her to the bedroom. "My darling, you have no idea".

Later that night, wrapped in Chuck's arms, there in her dreams appeared a dark, mysterious young man approaching her. "Hello, may I have this dance?" he asked her. And they waltzed away to their destiny.

_Cause we were both young, when I first saw you._

**Yay it's finished! Sorry about how long the update took, I really have been super busy. I hope you like it! Reviews are always very much loved. Oh and the link for Blair's engagement ring is on my page.**


End file.
